Murasaki
by Bearerofnews
Summary: It didn't matter if he lost or won the fight. He wouldn't have gotten this far if he didn't had plans for failure in his life. Nioh and Nier crossover. Dead.
1. Chapter 1

The air split as William swiped his katana across the eyes of the man who caused the conflict in Japan to be so much more violent then it was ever supposed to be. William turned and walked away as the pained screams of the noble echoed in the large empty room.

He is _free_ he and Saoirse can do whatever they desire no more threats the only person who knew the power of amrita is now less then a man. His Edwards are dead and Japan is in peace. Nothing left.

"Hahahaha!"

William didn't bother to turn his head just the laughs of a broken old man. William looked at Saoirse as she suddenly appeared in front of him and spoke.

_Danger run look up._

He looked up and noticed a window far above him and the glowing ground no doubt runes something William had no experience in or was it alchemy? Pushing the thought aside he ran ahead and climbed up the training from Hanzo once again helping him.

In the end it didn't matter he was to slow the magic too fast and in flash of light he saw nothing.

[]

The sound, smell and taste in the air all these things caused William to wake up even before he opened his eyes he knew without a doubt he was near the ocean. Saoirse appeared in front of him a look of worry on her face as she looked at him. He only smiled before standing up and looking around him.

And stared.

At the colossal stone or was it metal Golem out in the ocean standing far higher then even the strange built structures around it. It must have been defeated for it simply stood there as smoke drifted out from it, it's size putting even the Yamata-no-Orochi to shame.

Tearing his gaze from the Golem he looked around the area he landed. Destroyed, ruin structures similar to the ones near the Golem at in the ocean he even stood on one. It was strange how square cuts were made on the walls. We're these supposed to be buildings for people to work or live in? William could imagine a large mirror being placed in the gap.

To his left he looked upon the most amazing work of metal he's ever seen in his life nothing could compare to it. He looked at the other ruined buildings near the one he stood on and jumped towards it crouching as he landed.

_Someone else is here. Be wary for it doesn't live yet it does. _

An undead yokai? He moved his head for anyone around him until he saw the prone form of a woman. Taking care move towards her he saw as she turned her head to look at him her eyes hidden from view by a blindfold. Why was she blindfolded? He looked at her short cut red hair and strange dress that showed much more skin then needed. A whore? Out here in the ocean? What reason could she have to be here?

Then again William himself didn't have a reason to be here. Through looking closer at her clothing he noticed how strange it looked and the quality of it. Not even the robes he worn to meet Ieyasu matched this. Was she the daughter or wife of a nearby noble or a well taken care mistress to one?

Didn't matter even if she is a yokai or human he needed information so he placed his hands under her and as gently as possible draped her over his armored shoulders he found her weight to be surprising but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He jumped towards the solid land that rested the metal work which he noticed now is some kind of cannon, a very long and wide cannon. Even then he couldn't look it over more he needed to see if the woman can talk or even understand him. Placing her on the ground he kept her upper body raised as he kneeled down and supported her head.

"Woman can you understand me?" Williams naturally harsh voice broke the silence that's been in the area with the exception of the gentle waves. She turned her head to look at him her hand reached out and grasped his armored arm, and he learned her appearance didn't match her strength which he can feel even through his armor.

He focused on her again when he heard the strange noises coming from here mouth words that made no sense to him still even he could tell how tired she was. William lowered her back onto the ground and was able to pry her hand off his arm.

"I won't leave you for long I need to look around for… something." William had no idea what to look for nothing was here but to turn back around but he wasn't going to leave the woman here by herself or injured. He reached into one of his pockets and unfolded a small talisman one used for healing. He placed the talisman on her stomach and placed his hand on top of it. Sending his own magic powered the talisman to start healing her internal wounds or fatigue which is something she was no doubt suffering from.

Something was wrong. It was working but William had no idea what he was healing because he wasn't. The talisman had his magic it is entering into the woman that he can see but now he knows it isn't a woman of flesh and blood, but of metal and unknown liquid, felt as something reached out and _took_ from him.

He pulled away but it didn't matter it only took the usually amount he used for talisman. He stood up and walked away he needed to be away from the woman of metal after what happened. It was strange. Through thankfully it left nothing behind it still left him confused and wary.

He did send the magic towards the woman to heal her wounds and whatever is inside her took only what he was giving so in a way he gave permission to take from him. Good and worrying he had no idea how to fix her himself but her body did. Through it didn't answer what she is unless she's metal Golem that turned into a living yokai. Or as living as she can be.

Wanting to take his mind off of that incident he walked closer towards the cannon and run his hand over the metal cool even with the sun blaring down on it. He quickly climbed on to it and made sure his balance was solid once he stood on the barrel as he walked along it. He looked out further into the oceans knowing he wouldn't see any anything but the ruined structures.

Looking down he saw another prone form of a dark figure making his way down the cannon he walk towards her and William was about to reach towards her until a strange metal object sudden flew in front of him causing the man to jump back and drawing his blade out.

"Query who are you? And why does subject have magical readings similar too old world magic?" William lowered his blade but didn't sheath it keeping a eye on the familiar(?) In front of him as it floated around him up and down for what he didn't know. Old world. Did this mean he was really across the ocean in the _new world? _He didn't know all of this was here. He though something like this would be spreading all over in the old world.

"Scan complete. Organic life form found possibility of human 100%" Its deep voice spoke out and stopped in the air right in front of him. Ignoring the fact its capable of finding magic and telling he is human he asked it questions.

"Since you seem to know where I am tell me were is the closets port town. I need to find a ship to leave." To where William didn't care just not here. Should he head back towards Japan? Or travel the world certainly not here since he knew the new world had only a few colonies and not much else. Through after seeing all these strange objects and… people maybe there is something more here then he was told before.

"There is no port towns or ships human can use for travel near by." William grunted. He looked at the woman on the ground no doubt she is also connected to some noble here since her clothing is similar too the other one he found.

"Can you tell me where to find one?"

"Connecting to bunker for human can make contact and hopefully hurry rescue teams to arrive sooner." William wasn't sure he wanted to. He merely asked for information for a port town and didn't care about the distance through from what he understood if he "connect" to this bunker there come sooner towards him. He didn't understand why this "bunker" would through.

The best he can explain transparent mirror appeared from the familiar or was it light? Was shown in front of him and on it was strange symbols that had no meaning to him besides that was the woman on it, with features similar to his own and cloth over her lower face.

"2B you made cont- your not 2B_." _The woman paused looking at William intently and taking notice of his strange marks on his face otherwise known as scars.

"The familiar wanted me to talk to the ones on the bunker about a rescue team." Honestly for William this was becoming exhausting. This magic while new and interesting didn't hold his attention enough to make him want to wait longer then necessary. He was going to leave. Besides he was a poor mage and he doubted they share with him the knowledge on how to use it himself or it could be a spell casted by the familiar only.

"Then I send the needed information towards the rescue team for 2B's pod since it was the only one to contact us." He can see her hands moving yet he didn't know why.

"Can I have a name from you sir for the report I'm sending for my commander."

"William." He didn't care if she knew his name or not it's a common name after all.

"Thank you now just let me type this all down and look over the information the pod sent meeeeeeeee?" He saw as she suddenly stopped her hand movements and eyes grown so wide he thought they roll out of her head. It looked a bit funny. He heard her keep whispering about human over and over again for some reason. Maybe she is a yokai? Or at least something similar because he couldn't see why another human would be surprised William himself is human too.

"William j-just to m-make sure on my r-report you are h-h-human?" the woman stutters out. For what reason he didn't know. Maybe he should have went the other direction since it seem him being human meant something. What he didn't know.

"Yes." No reason to lie since the familiar somehow shared this information with the woman. He could see her hands moving once move doing something now much more focused.

"Sir don't worry I have a rescue team arriving in the hour to not only pick you up but also the units in the area so please stay safe 6O signing off." And then the magic mirror(?) Flickered like a candle when it was snuff out.

William nodded to himself and turned away leaving the woman and familiar behind seeing as she had that thing he saw no reason to watch over her. He took noticed of the familiar following him but paid it no mind crouching down to look at the woman he found he saw her breathing which was strange. He didn't know metal Golems could breath. Or was it a spirit inside a Golem?

Standing back up he looked at the familiar. "Can you watch over this one too?"

"Affirmative." William nodded and walked away without another word he has no reason to explain himself for leaving he owed no explanation. Before he can jump towards the ruined structure in the water the familiar sudden flew in front of him.

"Query Where is the human William going?"

"Leaving." William moved to the side but the thing blocked him once more.

"This Pod advises not to leave the area and wait for YoRHa rescue team to retrieve the human and YoRHa units." William didn't care. He wasn't going to wait he had no idea of what these YoRHa are and what they want from him.

"I don't care." This time William jumped towards the structure and moved away from the familiar once more and kept moving ahead ignoring the "Pod" he jumped on the bridge and walked ahead. Once more the Pod moved in front of him no doubt to stop him.

"Are you really going to leave your Summoner behind?" the pod faced him and then took off once it seemed to make a choice and left him, letting William run ahead no longer being bothered by the familiar.

And so he explored this ruined city(?) Collapsed buildings everywhere and strange metal Golem's that ignored him when he passed by uncaring for his presence, he didn't know how long he searched until he saw large metal birds in the sky fly far above him in the sky. Not letting such things bother him he kept exploring until he saw a cave with a circular entrance made of concrete. Casting a talisman that gave him light he moved inside wondering if this will lead him out of the area.

He walked along the edge seeing the running water rushing with a force he was sure would take him off if he fell he kept moving keeping his balance.

Seeing light ahead after following Saoirse who lead him out of the tunnel he was faced with a crater larger then with the battle against the Gasha-dokuro through not quite as deep. In the crater was more ruined buildings and a few of those strange metal golems with the exception of a new one that's made up of heads with blades sticking out of it with a glowing orb in the middle of it.

Not wanting to cross blades with such a thing he kept his distance and looked around climb down. Only for the ground underneath him suddenly give out and dropping him down below he landed on dirt and rubble, he would have gotten back up if something didn't suddenly tore itself from the rubble he landed on harshly, sending William flying and into the unseen dark hole he didn't notice before.

William landed in the water it doing next to nothing in softening his fall down this deep cavern. He once again thanked amrita for his increased durability and the armor he wore now a few years ago this fall would have killed him sending him to who kn-

Kill himself. William truly is an idiot why not take his own life and end up back in England? While a shrine or place of worship isn't needed to bring William back in the world of the living it make getting towards certain places easier, and when Saoirse was taken from him he found distance didn't matter when she was so far away from him so long as he had belief in her. Something which he never stop in doing.

Through that's something he rather avoid since he could be wrong, when William and Saoirse were on japan the same land far apart yes but still in the same area her bringing William back worked but she couldn't be with him due to Edwards strange magic. Besides he didn't want to kill himself on purpose if he can avoid it, dying is always an unpleasant experience even if it meant nothing in the end.

Now he needed to find some way out of this cave. Standing he looked up and thought about climb before looking to the side of him. Up or travel further in the cave for an exit? He can always turn back around if there is no exit to be found. Using another talisman for light he walked into the darkness his talisman the only source of illumination.

He stayed alert mov-

_Danger_

William moved freeing his blade and swiping at the golem's head the Buddhist sword cutting through its head horizontally the red eyes going out as the head flew, William dodge the slow charge of another taking its legs and kicking it away towards another golem this one taller then the rest holding a crude axe with said golem slamming into the ground. Dodging another golem he cut its torso apart with two swipes the thing falling down seeing the larger golem running towards bring its axe down William waited for it and at the last second moved out of the way as it slammed its axe into the ground.

Slamming his foot on the pole of said axe he once more brought his blade against the head of the golem falling to the same fate as its smaller twin from earlier. It tipped over once William moved away and continued his way deeper in the cave his blade out for more threats ahead of him.

[]

Nothing more in the cave but the golems most attacked him with a few leaving him alone as killed its fellows. William would have turned back if it wasn't for the strange metal door he found by accident. Running his hand along the smooth metal he pressed down on something by accident opening the doors and inside was a metal room with light inside. Looking at what he touched was a metal circular button with no holes inside it.

William isn't sure what he did but he take a guess the button no doubt opened the doors. Steeping inside he looked around the small room and noticed another button with a arrow next to it pointing down. In a moment of curiosity he pressed the metal button the doors closing and the platform moved down like the ones back in the tower in Japan instead of levers a person only had to press a small button? Genius.

William waited as the platform moved down once the doors opened he stepped out and paused.

He couldn't explain what he's looking at far above him which should be rocky ceiling of a cave now was utterly white with no end to be found, the strange buildings around was similar in color devoid of color and feeling everything around felt… fake a poor imitation of a city that a builder put no life into. With large blocks of squares sticking out from either the ground or the buildings William found the place unpleasant to his eyes.

No human or yokai could have built all this. It was just wrong.

Saoirse appeared looking over the strange place William found themselves in and had a expression of sadness no doubt the aura of the place effecting her. William walked ahead with Saoirse looking around a little more before going back towards William.

He walked along the strange place until he found a woman with similar clothing like the other two he found at the ocean side. He could tell with this one she isn't alive the spirit in her has long since left. He left it and kept following the trail of bodies ahead with William wondering what this YoRHa is. What is the purpose of all these golems being made for? Who's making them?

Keeping his blade in front of him he walked forwards until he stopped in the middle of what he can only consider as the town square with a building large then the others blocking his path. Seeing as how there are no other paths to take William turned around go back.

Suddenly blocks of the buildings fell out and flew into the space in front of him forming a large structure before it was pushed away by the man inside of it. Tall as William through much more slim he wore trousers of leather and white tunic with buttons keeping it closed he wore spectacle on his face with long sliver hair. And then the man opened his eyes.

He was no human. Those eyes told William that, no human had red eyes like his through he wondered what he is. He gripped his blade tighter he sense no danger from the man and Saoirse told him nothing. If anything William was in the wrong here he intruded in a yokai home no doubt. At least the man wasn't taking offensive.

"Who are you?" the man asked with a wide simile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"William."

"And I'm Adam I say it's a pleasure to meet you, since I _know_ what you are. Human right here in the _flesh_. Please tell me hu-William what brings you here on this earth? I never thought a human would travel from the moon towards here let alone come to _me._" The man slowly walked forward with William staying at his spot with this Adam looking unconcerned with the blade in William's hands.

Through what reason could he have to worry? No doubt this Adam is a powerful mage through he couldn't sense his magic. William could kill monsters but he isn't sure he could best this one. If he wanted a fight.

"Please put the blade aside I only want to talk nothing more I promise you." With a wave of his hand a table and chairs was formed with those strange white blocks. The man pulled a seat and sat down. William followed suit.

More of those blocks formed in front of William and left leaving a red apple behind.

"Here for you."

"Thank you." He pulled the Apple closer towards himself but did not dare take a bite out of it.

"So William how did you get here? So far from the moon and those androids that follow humanity. And this armor you wear samurai yes? While I can name the armor I can't find any information on that strange purple blade you hold besides knowing its handle is wrapped in Buddhist beads. Are you by chance a follower of that teacher?" Adam while interested in the human in front of him wouldn't stop Adam from noticing the strange items he hold. The armor, blade and magical readings from him and something else he couldn't describe. And that strange blade no designs was matching the ones running through his head besides a few that had some similarities to it but not quiet a match. Those were all from human video games after all so he didn't hold much worth in them for something like this.

William himself thought about what he should say some of the things Adam have been saying left him confused. Such as "androids" following humanity and Adam seems think he's from the moon. Why? He knew the Gyokuto had some history with the moon but not much else came to mind he didn't had much interest in the stories and history of Japan his main focus was finding Saoirse.

"I don't know the name of the blade itself it was given to me by an old man." A lie, while true he didn't know the name of the katana he knew it was connected to some Buddhist history through Hanzo couldn't find much information on it besides that and said blade wasn't given to him he found it laying next to him one night after killing a strong Yokai in the mountains through the name escaped him both the yokai and the mountain. "No I'm no follower of Buddha I found such belief better put to use elsewhere."

Adam nodded seemingly taking in what he spoke. Then he asked another question.

"Where would this belief go to then? Different religion or maybe the androids themselves?" Android. What is that? Maybe those strange golems of metal he passed by? Or something else he has yet to cross paths with?

"I pray to no god that is cold and Indifferent to the ones who give them faith and belief in exchange for nothing. My belief goes to one who you don't see or heard of her. She has never turned her back on me nor will I." William will do whatever it takes to keep Saoirse safe she watched over him when he was but a child and now it was his turn to protect _her_ from danger. He will never lose her again. He didn't want to be alone ever again.

"And what of the androids themselves what do you think of them?" Adam smiled his eyes holding curiosity. William frowned he had no thoughts on beings he knew nothing about.

"I have no thought on something I know nothing about. What are androids Adam?" the man's face went blank as he leaned back into his seat no doubt thinking on how to explain it to the other across from him. Adam leaned forward and told William he tell him a number of events and to stop him if he knew any of them.

And he spoke of things that William couldn't understand even if the man explained it more then once and gave ,meaning to the words he used. Spoke of beings who came from the sky with ships of metal for earth nothing more then plunder it for resources and meet resistance from the golems who looked like people who themselves protected humanity from the endless onslaught of the ones from the sky. Spoke of how such a thing can last for thousands of years. How it's still being continued even now.

William thought it was all horseshit really. Still he didn't say that out loud no doubt it would have been rude to his host? He nodded anyway to show his appreciation for a good story and a firm desire to leave.

"Thank you Adam for this information you told me." William stood up from his seat leaving the Apple behind and turned to leave. " I have to go now goodbye." Walking away in a brisk pace before the other can say anything he was suddenly stopped as those blocks that Adam used block the way he came from keeping him from continuing.

_Danger approaches you._

William turned back around his blade once more in his hands he stared at Adam as he stood from his seat.

"William I just can't let you _leave_ the value you have is something you don't even understand do you? The amount of androids who would come to me seeking my death for holding a being they hold in such high regards hostage would send them in a rage. I want that. If you leave now then what would be the point? I might have that Scanner but I want something more. You William. Let me see if you know how to use such a blade yes?"

And then he was off charging at a speed William could only compare to Nobunaga rising his leg at a kick towards William who dashed out of the way Williams blade suddenly having arches of lighting running across it he swiped at Adams leg still in the air but the other spinned out of Williams reach coming back around with another leg strike William raised his blade in defense and kept it close to his body intending to use it block Adams kick.

It was both a success and failure while it did indeed blocked his kick William underestimated Adams strength the force behind the kick sending William flying through he was able to roll once he landed and get to his feet he still felt pain flare in his side. Through he came out of it much better then Adam did himself. When William blocked the kick with his katana he used the sharp side, with Adam not putting much thought into, for what can a mere human blade held in mere human hands do to Adams far more superior body?

A lot when said blade was a living weapon that housed a old god.

Adams leg rolled away leaving a trail of blood as he lost his balance both from the injury and the lighting that ran along his body painfully with William charging forward intending to use Adams moment of weakness to his advantage he aimed a stab towards his chest but was denied the kill as it was blocked by the white blocks, engulfing Adam disappearing from Williams view. He looked around searching for were Adam could have move to.

Seeing light off to the side he turned as Adam appeared once more through further from himself. With _both_ legs. William gritted his teeth in annoyance a yokai that could gain back lost limbs? This was new. And dangerous he had no idea on the others limits besides noticing a rather painfully reaction towards the lightning talisman then normal yokai would have.

"Well William that was interesting. But I'm not finished yet and neither are you." Then once more Adam was engulfed by the blocks William kept his guard up once he disappeared from view, he suddenly bumped into a wall that was not behind him before. He rolled away as a arm swiped where his head used to be and again when Adam slammed his foot harshly onto the ground trying to hit William who got back to his feet and aimed a strike towards Adams chest hitting air as he avoided the hit Adam stuck his palm out his arm engulfed by a golden light that shot towards William hitting him due to the speed it came at him he couldn't dodge, slamming him into the colorless building behind him and through the wall.

William quickly stood back up even as his body was worn both from the fight against hundred eyes and that strange magic attack from Adam. He pushed aside the rubble that was blocking his path and searched for Adam who once again disappeared.

"Up here William!" He looked up and saw Adam stood above the large wide building just in time to see him send dozens upon dozens of the white blocks towards him. He dashed out of the way as Adam continued send the objects towards him and William kept dodging the blocks until some raised up from the ground in front of him blocking his path, he rolled before a particularly large one nearly took his head off.

Adam no longer stood where he was when William glanced at the sky now he had to keep his eyes peel for him down here. The man appeared in front of him in swirling golden light and charged with more brutal kicks to kill William with the man himself barely dodging his attacks in time he kept his blade close as the lighting on it dispersed with Adam now becoming more aggressive in his attacks seeing one advantage William had over him was gone.

The two moved across the square every second Adams speed increasing to such a pace it left William on the defense the fight bringing back unwanted memories of the fight against Nobunaga who was so much more stronger, faster and skilled then William himself who left William alive merely because he grew bored of him and to spite Edward who though he could order the man reborn as a yokai around like he was tool to be used.

Unable to dodge one strike William was sent flying by a punch towards his chest that hit, the air forced from his lungs he rolled as his chest piece was shattered leaving a part of his torso exposed and quickly bruising he saw as Adam charged towards William, he heard the sounds of familiar pair of barking and gripped the handle of his blade tighter and _focused_ saw as Adam made his way towards him saw the familiar forms of the duo Raiken at his side and brought his blade to strike against Adam.

Felt as his _KI _powered his muscles and the lighting that now ran along his arms and blade the magical power of the Raiken flowing through it allowing William to move at a speed Adam couldn't have anticipated a mere human to move at.

Felt the strike of Williams blade splitting his arm and taking his legs with his head now getting a view of William as it flew through the air seeing his own torso get cut horizontally, with the man at the end of it spinning his blade before sliding the blade back into its sheath disbursing the strange lighting magic he used.

Adam so deeply wished he disconnected himself from the network before William cut his head off. It would have been fitting to have been killed by what he was so obsessed with in his very short life on this earth.

[]

_Chapter 1 end. _

_So how this chapter go? Leave a review good bod or whatever its welcome here. _

_Nioh is a game based on William Adams if he was a badass samurai which he was a samurai through his adventure had nothing to do with magic stones, spirits and monsters but more along with ship building. Still impressive since he was the second Foreigner to have the title samurai placed on him._


	2. Chapter 2

[]

William spit out blood pooling in his mouth and walked away from Adams body ignoring the way his head continued to stare at him as if the man was still alive. He pushed himself on a block sticking out the ground and removed the broken armor that covered his torso the thing falling apart in his hands its limit long since reached.

William in the end of it placed a healing talisman on his chest and wrapped the long blue scarf around his abdomen and tied it. He removed the talisman and rolled it up putting back inside the pouch he took it from. He would have rummaged through his box for a spare set but he rather do it in a place that was more safe then here. Or just had more _life._

Dropping back to the colorless ground he walked back towards the platform ignoring the bodies of all these golems and thinking what now? While he hated to think it the fight kept his mind from wondering what's next? William still needed to find a port town and a ship, he still has the gold and jewels he was gifted in Japan for the work he's done so payment is no issue but finding someone would take him back would be.

And what's to say the money would even be accepted? The colony here from what he can remember are poor and mostly just farms growing food for trade and their own use. The money might have less value to the people here then in the old world.

William pressed the button and stepped inside noticing a arrow pointing up he pressed it the doors closing in front of him. He leaned his head forward resting his forehead on the cool metal.

_He is back William stay calm for he merely seeks words _

"William that was quite the fight! You don't match the physical capabilities that are on the network. And the skill with the blade, the power that you had, it matches old records of humanity long before the rise of technology of people doing quite the amazing feats. Certainly not something I expect humans from the moon ever doing. You never did answer my question on how you got here."

William felt the pointed gloved hand of Adam holding his neck gently ready to tear his neck apart if William did something he's not supposed to do. He wondered what in the hell is Adam? How could he have live from William cutting apart his body and appear right behind him.

Is he immortal like himself?

"What _are_ you?" William said through gritted teeth while Saoirse did said he wasn't looking for a fight it didn't change the fact Adam was behind him with a grip on his neck.

"I asked the first question but if I answer yours you answer mine yes?" A statement not a request.

"You see William I'm a machine I talked about earlier one who is connected to the machine network making me immortal, death is something I will never know so long as I'm connected. I can't be killed by you, the androids or anything." The man's hand moved from his neck and started to trace the scar on his back making William uncomfortable from the touch on his skin.

"Now how did you get here?"

William thought about it before saying the words coming along in his mind before he spoke it out loud.

"Magic or alchemy sent me here to the new world when I defeated the _hundred eyes _in England." The hand stopped tracing his scar and now rested palm flat on his back.

"England? A old world country? Or is that something they call the moon colony? New world it was used to describe the land that Christopher Columbus found when looking for a new trade route for India."

"I was never from the moon. I was born here on earth twenty-six winters ago."

"Magic. Is that what you did with that blade the lighting and healing?"

"Yes." William said to the monster of metal.

"Tell me about the place you were born since you believe you never came from the moon." Adam asked interested in the possible place this William could have been born in.

"Near the water. A fishing village until bandits came." He felt the hand start to once more trace the scar on his back.

"I take it this is the reason you have this scar?"

"Yes."

"What was the reason for the attack? Money, food, a desire to simply kill pillage and rape maybe?"

"I don't know. Found all the people dead or missing. I left never looked back." Nothing in that village for him after a few days of resting and the painful process of burying the dead.

"Tragic. Now William unknown to you I came to a conclusion about humanity before we ever met and it was that humans desired conflict. Meeting you proved it but after this little talk maybe there's more to it then I thought."

William felt the hand remove itself from his back leaving William to himself thankfully.

He heard a heavy thud behind and turned around his hand on the hilt of his blade but knowing he won't be fast enough pull it out he looked at the injured boy that now lay on the ground between them. He wondered if the boy had any relation to Adam they had similar colored hair but then again who knows? Maybe it was a person of metal's choice.

"I don't need him anymore I have to go over my records about trauma and its effects on the human mind. I might visit once in while but once I'm done I expect a fight between me and you, only this time I won't be connected to the network."

William would rather they never meet again then that. Through it seems Adam can either find him anywhere he goes or is merely dedicated to find him. Both options were rather annoying. In a golden swirl of light the man disappeared back towards that lifeless city.

Crouching down to the Golem he placed him across his shoulders and stood up as the doors finally opened letting William leave this forsaken cube. Outside stood a rather small round headed golem with its bright yellow eyes.

"Hello William I was contacted by Adam make sure you leave this cave safely. Please follow me."

William did followed it while he didn't trust Adam the man did make point he wasn't going to kill him just yet. They fight to Adams death yes but after a certain amount of time has passed something Adam didn't share how long that would be. He felt a shift on top of his shoulders and turned his head towards the boys own. His breath was ragged something William found strange since wasn't the boy of metal?

"Who a-are you?"

"William." The boy stared then nodded he let his head fall but continued to talk.

"A-are you one of Anemone's people? If so how did you find me? Did you kill Adam?" at the end he had sounded hopeful but all William had was bad news for him.

"No I'm not. By accident. Adam can't be killed he's connected to this thing called the Network." William could feel the boy go still but he didn't care how he took the news he told him. Wasn't Williams problem. William looked down when he felt water splash at his feet even saw as Saoirse appeared and started to make large splashes in the water making the Golem stop and stare as in its eyes the water just jumped in the air by itself.

"What in the world?"

William walked ahead of it and stared upwards as he can see the sunlight hitting the cave he looked back down and saw a ladder going up. He also spotted a strange metal box with a glass in front of it. He walked closer to get a better look at the strange device.

"William get a little closer and when it opens place me inside of it please." The boys voice sounded less pained then before. Still William moved closer towards the Box since the boy seem to know what it is he got closer. And nearly jumped back as sudden half of it moved upwards showing smooth metal crafted in such sleekness he didn't thank a human can ever do.

"Now William please place me inside of it gently I rather not get more messed up then I am now." The boy said. William carefully moved forward and more or less gently placed him inside. Through the words of "ow" that came from him it seem William did a poor job at that.

Before he can say anything the top half moved down and enclosed the boy inside of it. William wondered what was the point of it. Only thing that comes to mind it would help with his injuries how he had no idea.

Now he had a choice keep moving to who knows where or stay and wait for the boy? If he stayed then the boy will help him since he did take him here. Accident yes but it wasn't like anyone else found him. If he left William will just keep wondering the land until he found some settlement he had Saoirse with him and the others so it wouldn't be that bad. He was never alone after all.

Never alone.

"Kibungawarui-fū." He called out the wind taking the name and William heard the wind then saw it as it took form as it swirled with a green and red being flew around him before perching on top of the metal box. It was a large Hawk its feathers green and bright as it glowed with its own light, it's twin braids gently moved by the wind. William spoke its Name it was otherwise known more by its title _Daiba-Washi. _

The Hawk looked around its surroundings and didn't like it, he made sure to show his displeasure by sending a fierce gust of wind at William who turned his head and closed his eyes to keep the rocks and mud from hitting him in the face.

"Can you please stop that?" William said as he still felt the wind hitting him. After one more gust of wind that nearly toppled him and made the water hit his form getting him wet the Hawk screeched in amusement before it started to preening himself. William looked down at his wet form and sighed.

"Kibungawarui-fū can you please scout the area for any settlements close by?" William requested of the bird who after hearing said request screeched at him and then flew off leaving behind feathers in its flight which hit William in the face. The man scrunched up his face a mix between annoyance and fondness was in his eyes.

"Damn bird." Through William couldn't be mad with the spirit he was the first one to welcome him to Japan and help him through a few rather tight spots.

[]

Kibungawarui-fū flew in the air a feeling he will always enjoy in his entire existence. Through it didn't stop him from _feeling _the state of the world around it. Things have changed in more then one way. First off he feels the power it holds far greater then before his competition now none existent unless he counted the other wind spirits William hold within himself. Which he didn't.

And from the feeling of the wind he could tell time has passed. He couldn't tell how much of course but it knew enough the chances of finding a settlement wasn't very likely. At least not with humans.

The Kibungawarui-fū also can tell the human population was also a issue. It was gone. Simply gone as in not here. At least not in body for it can _feel_ something else out there in the world that was human spiritually at least.

It was such a blinding source of light he dare not look towards it for long or he be blinded by it however brief. Kibungawarui-fū could easily tell it wasn't a benevolent being and knew right then he wouldn't take William towards this other human who can easily cast him aside as if he was a candle. For the other human was like the sun itself placed upon the earth as it tried not to burn everything around it. And was _failing. _

Kibungawarui-fū casted aside his thoughts and flew upon a rather interesting duo who made their way past the other metal golems, wore strange cloth upon them. He flew above them until he see them move along the narrow sides of the buildings and saw the strange settlement if it can be called that before the two reached it.

He flew down perching himself upon a post of one their tents letting him looked down at the beings that looked like humans, walked like humans and spoke a language he heard William speak until that cat gave him the language of the land. He really should have listened to that Adam being.

Nonetheless he done what was asked of him and flew back towards William to share with him the settlement he found. Through he wondered if he should share the rest of what he felt. Even about that human who shined like the sun itself. Then again William had no reason to look for trouble now.

[]

William sat on the dried ground near the water waiting for Kibungawarui-fū since he wanted to wait for the bird and rest, it's been years since he could relax properly on solid ground. The brief time in India was a experience he didn't want to think about.

He glanced at the strange box that held the boy the thing not making a noise in the slightest. Looking at the golem who stood in the water simply watching as Saoirse kept slashing in the water. Then the thing turned to look at him.

"I be off William I have rocks to sell and find." And then the little thing went off to who knows where. William didn't believe golems would buy rocks then again what did he know? Could be their own form of entertainment.

Hearing something above him William jumped to his feet and pulled the blade out the sunlight making the purple blade shine. Through as he looked at the woman who dropped from the ladder it seem he wouldn't need it. The same woman he found near the coast, short sliver hair, blindfold and that strange familiar floating above her. And the same shameless outfit that would have made a whore blush.

The woman walked over to the strange box giving William a brief glance but keeping her focus on the box once she was in front of it she nodded before turning to face William and made her way towards him.

She was short through taller then a lot women he's met with. He glanced at the handles of the two blades behind her no doubt being held by magic, katana's strange since those were blades that weren't popular with the West for what reason William didn't know. He never cared so long as he had good blade in his hand he didn't care who made it or where it came from.

"You are the human called William?" the woman of metal asked her voice as hard as her expression that wasn't hidden behind the blindfold. All William did was nod. The woman's lips became firmer.

"I appreciative a verbal response sir." Sir? What was he a knight? The thought made him chuckle mentally.

"Yes I'm William, don't call me sir." He's spoken his name out loud more in one day then he's had in years. He crossed his arms wondering what reason she could have for talking with him. Maybe it was about him just walking off when he was told to stay put? Not like there was a reason for him to stay he had no idea of their intentions. He rather not be caught by surprise.

The woman stared at him and William stared back now noticing how different she was compared to a regular human. Her skin is pale, flawless like a Yuki-onna or a Hino-enma through she is far more calm compared to those and human looking just enough to trick others that she was human but William who had contact with a number of Yokai that looked like woman can tell the difference. At least sometimes he can.

"I'm 2B William I was sent out to look for you and another through he seems to be safe. Once he's out of the connection, I am to bring you towards the resistance camp the safest place for you now. These are orders given to me and my comrades by our commander." William raised his eyebrow confused. She spoke of it like he agreed with her. Then again this camp could have information he's looking for or a port town or even a ship he could use. Or it would just be a waste of time.

"Is this camp by any chance a port town?" Through by the word camp William can say it was a firm "no" then again what did he know about new world naming towns?

"No it's a camp here in the city ruins. I don't know what a "port town" is."

"Port town holds a harbor used for ships to load and unload cargo or seek shelter from storms. Many of such areas existed when humanity traveled the oceans before the Machine wars." William glanced at the familiar who he gave a nod too.

"If I go with you to this camp would you share information on where to find a port town or anyone looking to make gold with a ship?" The familiar lowered to face William and spoke.

"Query: why does William seek a vessel?" the things deep tone echoed in the cave through it might just be William. Reminded him of a few yokai that would say curses at him or challenge him in a one on one fight how ever rare that was. Then the question it asked. Why did he seek a vessel? Travel ,maybe he found something out there to follow.

"I simply want to see the world." The truth really, everything will come in time it was something he has a lot of now.

"The likelihood of you traveling the world is unlikely with the machines still populating the planet." The woman spoke of the same like Adam did. Told him of the golems that covered the world. Maybe the people in the new world are part of some cult? William really needed to find a captain that would take him out of this world and back to the one he knows. He didn't want to catch what they have.

"Adam told me the same. Are you apart of the same cult?" His words did something he saw the woman froze, her mouth slightly opened in shock? Why?

"You talked to Adam? Where is he! Wait. No. How did you escape? He and his brother are determined to dissect humans he wouldn't have let you go." He wouldn't have if William didn't kill him due to Adam not knowing what William was capable of. Through now he is prepared.

"We talked. He let me leave with the boy in the box." The woman had her hands clenched and stood straight like a board her stare far more piercing as if she didn't have a blindfold. He suffered through worse stares then what she had.

"He had 9S? And you brought him to the connection point." William nodded.

"Query: What was the conversation between William and the machine lifeform Adam about?." He had no reason to get personal with these people, only reason he told Adam anything was because he wanted to avoided a fight he was going to lose.

"Nothing you need to know."

" Affirmative: William must be moved to the resistance camp hostile machine knows of his existence he must be protected." William snorted at that. He didn't need protection. Before the three can keep talking the familiar sound 2B recognized as a connection point opening turned around and walked off to see the other android, William following suit wanting to see if placing him in the box did anything.

9S stumbled out his injuries patched through he knew he needed to visit the bunker for a full detail both for internal and external damages that a connection point couldn't fix on its own. He smiled when he saw 2B and William outside.

"Hey guys. 2B you introduce yourself to William? The guy saved me from Adam, you must be one heck of a combat android fight that guy." Through with what he knows about Adam is… frightening capable of bringing himself back even after his body is destroyed? Has those strange powers, can now not be killed? They needed the whole YoRHa body to focus on the Machine network before more machines come out like Adam. It would be madness if the machines make more things like Adam and Eve. He shivered at the thought of machines casually infiltrating the ranks of resistance and possibly YoRHa itself. And may man help them if they reach the Army of Humanity.

"Anyway come on we have to get to the bunker and tell the commander about Adam this is serious. She has to order all forces in… something." Now that 9S thought about what would they do? No android or machine knows where the network is besides Adam and Eve possibly and even if they did captured them then what? They just disappear from their grasp. 9S is at a lost and he didn't know how to fix it. Couldn't take Adam to the bunker who knows he might be able to hack it himself nor near the Army of Humanity at the kingdom of night the main forces of androids.

9S for a brief moment actually though the androids lost.

Seems like a problem for the top heads now at least. 9S is sometimes glad he is just a grunt. Didn't have to deal with all the technical stuff himself at least. Just the footwork.

"That will have to come later first we have to take William to Anemone camp until the commander gets orders from the council on what to do with William." 9S looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"The man known as William is a human, he must be taken in for protection until further orders from command." 2Bs pod explained for the confused android who was left even more lost then before.

"William is a human? Sorry I don't rea-" before 9S can finish 2B had her pod send the information over to 9S who froze looking over the information confuse, shock and then awe was visible on his face. Before he can say anything the water suddenly splash them all getting everyone soaked, and cold with the heavy gust of wind that hits them all freezing them. William is glad Kibungawarui-fū was back but would have been more content if the bird didn't come back in a way that left him soaked again.

"What was that!" 9S yelled caught off guard by the water.

"Unknown energy detected similarity to old world magic recorded and filed." 2B's pod was helpful in being unhelpful when needed most. Magic? 2B thought it was just Human stories. She honestly had no idea how to react to that.

William on the other hand looked at Kibungawarui-fū who rested on the box that stared at William back a grim expression in his eyes.

"_What did you find_?"

"_A military outpost. Had to many swords for it be a village with a smell similar to gun powder in the air. Filled with golems of metal like the other two here, look like humans, walk and sound like you before the cat." _

"_Nothing else besides that Kibungawarui-fū?" _The Hawk paused unsure how to tell William how much the world has changed around them.

"_Yes. The world has moved. I no longer sense humans besides a rare few that are… different and one far from here who shine like the sun itself."_

William looked at the Hawk not understanding what it meant by _I no longer sense humans._ No humans in the new world besides a few and one powerful human? William didn't know much on the colonies but he was sure they were still more people then what Kibungawarui-fū said especially since he knew the land has a native population here.

"_Can you explain what you mean by that? The new world is rather small but the natives and colonist sh-" _

"_You don't understand what I mean boy. I sense _no _humans in the _world _with a rather few exceptions as I said before. But they are strange not fully whole one is close seek that one for answers if you must, I shall show you the way if you desire answers." _

William thought on it. No humans in the world? He wouldn't call Kibungawarui-fū a liar he helped William in a number of ways and hasn't steered him wrong in searches. Still. No humans in the world? Kibungawarui-fū if he understood him right said the world has moved that means time has passed but how much? How much so it effected the population of man that Kibungawarui-fū is all but saying humanity is extinct?

"_Take me to this person Kibungawarui-fū. But first let me talk to these people behind me." _William turned to the people of metal who stared at him with a lost expression while the other one looked more excited then his fellow.

"Was that an old world language? 71S studied the one you spoke I think it was called Japanese. Do humans on the moon learn old world language's to preserve old human cultures or simply for fun?" the being called 9S has gotten so close to William he had to step back to have some space, if he was taller he would have been inches from Williams face.

"I don't know. I'm not going with you two towards the camp. I have not the desire or need to, there is someone else I must talk to." Even through he knew nothing about them through it wasn't like Kibungawarui-fū would take him to his death.

"I don't agree with that choice William our orders are to bring you to the camp not le-" before 2B can even finish talking William was already moving up the ladder and jumped out the cave leaving 2B talking to the air until she realized yes the human left and rather rudely at that. It was a strange feeling no one ever just walked on her when she talked. 9S was torn between laughing at the look on 2B's face or chasing after William. He picked the latter for safety reasons.

"C-come o-on let's g-go follow h-him! Ha!" Of course he couldn't control the laughter for long. 9S quickly climbed the ladder 2B right behind him.

"Pod inform command we are in pursuit of the human designated William." And with that the two were running looking for William and realized that he can either hide really good was really fast or both. For neither one can see him anywhere in the crater and if 2B was going to be honesty it unnerved her and worried her. Met a human, lost him who's out there who knows where and wonders what the commander will do to her if he was hurt let alone _killed._ Emotions are prohibited. Through it didn't stop the tingling sensation of fear that ran down her back.

[]

Emil merely strolled along the broken streets and past mad machines only stopping if one was lucid enough to barter with or an android that wants to trade which he always finds funny with their reaction to him. Stopping he quickly checked his inventory to double check his merchandise. Yes everything is here his G's too so that fall didn't have him missing some stuff. That's go- Emil paused. He felt something strange but very familiar approaching him fast and other strange beings. Turning to the direction it was coming from he sees a green dot heading towards him which quickly became a person with _wings_ bright green vibrant wings on a… human.

When was the last time he spoke with one of his own race? He wasn't sure but long before this city was ever built, he knows he traded with the Androids who built this place after all. Made pretty good G's for that few weeks or whatever the currency was called at the time.

Emil looked on as the man flapped his wings like a bird coming to land and saw it looked rather rough, like he's seen birds coming in for their first landing, he probably doesn't do it that often for him to get a good landing but heck it could have been worse right?

He looked at the other human he was male, tall, had really yellow long hair and wore a blue scarf around his stomach, he noticed that very strange blade at his side, whatever it was he knew it would _hurt_ if he was cut by that blade wouldn't kill him maybe, but it was better to be careful then reckless.

"Hello! It's been a long time since I seen another human! I thought you were all on the moon or something?" Emil felt something was _wrong_ with that sentence but he wasn't sure what it was. Oh well maybe he remember it one day. William looked at the strange being and felt its _KI_ something he was still practicing with but knew enough it or he is human and _strong _at that. Not like the one out in the distance but William would have to be careful not to make this one mad it wouldn't be a fun fight.

"I never was. I'm William."

"Emil business man all day everyday. Say if you aren't from the moon where were you born?" William stared at Emil for a good while that even Emil noticed it.

"Who did _this _to you?" William couldn't stop himself from being blunt or control his curiosity even through there is a part of him doesn't want to know how cruel humanity can be, William is self-aware enough to know he killed people who didn't deserve to die when he ran a ship and crew but he wasn't _cruel _to the people who's ships he boarded and killed no one unless they wanted to be hero's and _not_ people. He didn't make people suffer but he wasn't better then others just different.

Until he lost it all. It was for the best it taken him to lose everything to realize he was just another pirate no better then the ones who taken everything from him the _first _time.

"What do you mean by that William?" If 9S was a boy Emil is a _child _a scream in the back of his head hurt his ears and William couldn't tell if it was from his youth or those yokai children back in that little village they were left behind in. Both disturbed him.

"You're human in _spirit_ but not _body. _Someone did this to you."

If Emil had shoulders like androids he would have shrugged. He's been alive for a _long _time he can't even see himself as being anything else besides what he is now, the thought of having all those weird parts does sound interesting but this is far more efficient being on wheels then legs really. He's faster and can haul a bunch of stuff for sell. He tells William this who only has a blank expression and nods.

"Anyway I'm going to this factory to find some stuff you want to come with?" William honestly has nothing better to do maybe this will help him smooth over some of his thoughts and then start asking some of the hard questions so he agrees.

"I join you."

"Awesome! Just hop on in the back and I take us there, watch the jukebox I'm going to play some tunes." William jumps into the strange metal carriage Emil is somehow able to move even if he didn't had any beast of burden pulling it and sits besides the "juicebox" which starts making a strange sound he doesn't really care for and then the two of them are moving.

William wonders what a "factory" even was. While Emil enjoys the company of a lost and confused man.

[]

_Ch.2! Now time to put my fucks in humans, synth and androids. _

**enumeaelish666**_\- Nice to see you here and thanks. Nioh is cool can't wait for 2. I will have to look into more on YoRHa since from what I understand they have always been on a time limit, and honestly a immortal human kinda makes them obsolete when it comes to his protection. Especially when he doesn't stay in one spot. The fucker. No she won't be in the story I just can't come up with a reason she would end up here unless I do even _more _handwaving. Wish she was included in the dlc's. _

**ToilettK- **_I will won't be my main Focus since I have another fic that has more people reading it or if enough people stop by I bring another chapter sooner at least in my eyes it would be.. Lack of Nioh fanfic? Are there more out in space? Give me a name please, I found one on a different site but it was only porn. _

**Ruberforumfree- **_writing romance is new territory for me honestly, surprisingly the story's I been reading both fan fiction and regular books I have been reading lack romance mostly because I read horror. The fanfic side just didn't have a romance as focus or its such a slow burn the romance doesn't even happen unless you squint. Like really hard. Or I'm a dense fool. Could be both. _

_You know what? Whoever leaves a name of a girl William wants together first I make a omake on the third chapter. Just to see if I can write a romance that isn't shit. Just don't have high hopes it would be good through. _


	3. Chapter 3

[]

William held tightly to the sides of the metal cargo hold he was in not wanting to be pushed side too side by the harsh turns of Emil.

He held the juicebox in place with his foot the thing still blaring that strange sound that grinded on his ears, he tried to enjoy the view of this city taken over by nature the trees towering monstrosity he had to bend his neck to look at. Long green grass growing from the ground in such a shade of green it seemed unreal.

"Look at this William!"

He looked at the front once more and saw the boy heading straight for the wall of a building, he wasn't worried he's going to be move soon. William suddenly was pushed back as Emil picked up the speed he couldn't see the world around him in nothing but a blur the wind rushing past him the sound of Emil's laughter the loudest thing.

And then sudden they were _spinning_ it had happened so fast William nearly didn't notice until he saw they were moving on the side of the building Emil was driving head first too. He tighten his grip.

"I remember there's a ramp on this building so be ready!" a ramp? William felt dread in his stomach at the thought of what he was going to do.

Once Emil had himself on the roof he floored the unseen pedals of his car and took himself and William flying in the air the ramp destroyed behind them, Emil saw from behind him William had his eyes wide open no doubt enjoying this joy ride.

"Are we going to survive!" he heard William yell out the question just barley making it to his ears he answered.

"Of course! The suspension system is custom built it survive a fall from the moon!" Emil stared at the strange group of machines the both of them were heading towards on the ground, he wondered why they were painted in red and white.

The machine group a dozen or so stared at the figure head in a blue machine on wheels with an android in the bed and as one raised their hands once it seemed they came in the perfect distance.

"Goooooooooo-"

Emil interpreted their yelling as he smashed into their still forms the bodies flying everywhere and William ducked as one arm nearly hit him in the face he held on tightly as the carriage shakes like a loose window on a windy day.

This William realized is worse then even flying because he at least held some control while in this situation he was at the mercy of Emil. Not a very pleasant feeling. Not at all.

Emil kept just kept on trucking without a care in the world not noticing William was thinking that his chances of jumping out uninjured is rather high compared to Emil's driving.

After couple minutes of insane driving speed and insane flips into the air did Emil landed the car in front of heavy steel doors leading into the factory he wanted to visit after that explosion sometime ago.

"Jump out William were here!"

"My grave?" William said as he jumped out of the bed and looked at the steel doors in front of them. And the metal this factory seems to be built out of.

"Not yet! This here is the factory I told you about." William looked over the strange place and noticed the sea out behind them and felt just a bit better seeing the water. He breathed deeply the sea salt filling his lungs before breathing out.

With that done he followed after Emil who went on ahead inside of it William through he was quick to catch up. The two kept walking with William noticing the strange light above them wasn't magic or the sun itself so he asked Emil how there was light here.

"Those? It's fluorescent lights. It's a tube of glass that has mercury gas with a bit of electric current starts it up for light."

William nodded. He didn't know what electric is through.

"What are you looking for here Emil?"

"Anything of value I can either fix or sell as is, good business it is since everyone here is made of metal. You can guess I I'm not short on customers anytime soon." When had a strange metal arm come out of his carriage to press the button of the door William stared. Sure it's far from being the strangest thing he's seen but still. It looked strange.

When the doors opened he saw more of those metal round golem's mingling around talking to each or facing the metal wall's and isn't that of interest? So much metal here it could supply an army. Only a few turned to look at them through they quickly went back to there business or at least all but two who walked over to greet them William noticed.

And they were strange while all the others were still a rusty brown these two are purple with cloth that reminded him of those from the church. He instantly disliked them. Through they are golems no doubt they be different then the priest's of god.

"Are you two wanting to be followers of God?" William didn't and neither did Emil they both came here for something else.

"No but thanks for the offer. We came at first to scavenge around through it looks like the place is inhabited by you guys. Are you interested in trading?" The two glanced at each and with that they agreed.

The four left the room behind and took a number of turns around the building William in nothing but awe of the place nearly everything here was metal and grand open space he found it difficult for people to have built all this. It was simply insane. Made every other city he's ever been to look small and weak in comparison.

"Excuse me sir but what are you?" William glanced at the golem who spoke this one no doubt a higher rank then the other with its hat and thicker robes. "You see machines can tell when we cross androids after all we fought them for thousands of years, yet you feel strange. So ask if you can answer me what are you?"

"My name's William. Maybe because I'm human?" The three kept moving even as the fourth stopped in his tracks hearing the answer told to him. He ran to keep up now very interested in the blonde man.

"Wait! A human as in from the moon human?"

"Never been to the moon was born on the earth."

"Strange we have always heard humans have been living on the moon." William stopped on the bridge and looked down in the darkness, far too low for him to make anything out even with his enhanced eyes. Through he knows he _feels _something down there.

Human KI.

William looked at Kibungawarui-fū as he appeared and rested on the rail in front of him his back to William.

"Wow such a pretty bird." He heard Emil speak from behind him as he rolled closer his eyes on the strange beautiful creature he's never seen before. Kibungawarui-fū turned his head to look at Emil before looking back down in the depths below them.

"_Thank you ancient one. Do you feel it William? That KI?"_

"_Yes." _William answered.

"_What do you seek to do now?" _

"_I want answers." _

"Emil don't wait for me. I find you once I'm done."

With that William jumped down towards the depths far below them cutting through the air he felt Kibungawarui-fū become one with him once more he felt the wings grow from his back a vibrant light showed the wear of the structures around him and illuminated all around him allowing him to see.

He flapped the wings slowing his descent before gently landing in a roll the wings disappearing and the darkness engulfing him once more. A flick of his wrist and he had a ball of light allowing him vision.

He walked focusing on the KI he felt, but it kept moving a certain distance from him never too far that William couldn't keep up but enough to know the other one is watching him.

This game of cat and mouse continued for a while through William had no idea how long, through enough that the other stopped and merely waited for William to catch up. And he did. William stared at the human before him, young a child couldn't be more then thirteen years with how tall he is.

William sat down his legs crossed and spoke gently.

"I'm William. What's your name boy?" the boys yellows eyes stared at him with an emotion that could only be of happiness and joy. He reached out with a yellow and black limb as if for a handshake. William glanced at it and reached out with his own when the two interlocked hands the boy disappeared and William _saw._

[]

_He looked at his grandparents who held him as his parents left wearing the uniform of his home country._

_To make sure humanity was saved from those White monsters and red-eyed demon that threatened the world. _

_He jumped with joy as it was killed and felt sorrow knowing his parents will never come home. _

_Felt as his soul was taken from his body. _

_Saw as those androids helped the others and the red haired ones sooth the children with stories. _

_Felt the slow passage of time. _

_Saw as **********. He didn't understand. _

_Again the passage of time, saw cities built and fall. _

_Saw the monsters fall from the sky and the heads challenge them every step of the way. _

_Sees the heads fall too. _

_Can only feel sadness for the androids that fight a foe they could never defeat. _

_Time pass through its nothing new. Hides in the factory the androids built._

_Sees the machines wipe them out. _

_And so much more meaningless things. _

_Then he came. _

_He sees me._

_Jacob._

[]

William breathed out harshly his hands clenching his knees, eyes twitching and head pounding as if it was hammered by a blacksmith all day and night, his throat had that feeling similar to not drinking water for a long time and felt the pain of hunger in his stomach and he wondered how long he's been here for him to feel that.

Pushing aside the thought he turned his vision towards inside himself and saw the others greeting the boy called Jacob.

He didn't think he could also take in human souls. It's a strange experience through compared to taking another spirit very similar through much longer seeing as the boy showedhim _everything_, and William was more then willing see to for answers. Through now if he crosses path with another he's setting some rules before anything happens if they had a desire to be with him.

"I didn't think humans could stay still for such a long time." He looked across a man who looked like Adam through he held himself different and had short hair with tattoos on his arm, no tunic. He sat down across from William his hand holding up his head as he looked at William.

"You don't seem to know how long you been sitting there have you?" the man tossed a apple at William who caught it, while he would have been more weary of taking food from strangers it didn't bother him in the slightest in the moment. He tore into the apple like a predator would into its prey within seconds, through it quickly became a mistake as he felt it quickly come back up and William moved his head to the side throwing it back up.

"Do humans always do that? The books I read have shit coming from there ass. Or are you different?"

"Ate it too fast. How long have I been here?" the man cracked his neck side to side before answering William.

"About two days a couple hours and minutes." So it would have been over a week since William ate something solid. Living on a ship you only had the two choices for food either rock hard tack or jerky so salty you jump into the water for something to drink. Or fish. William never considerate it as a choice. William didn't eat anything for days when he was close to England knowing he just eat once he taken care of John Dee.

"Who are you?" the man leaned back rocking back and forth his hands on his knees.

"Eve." William nodded strange name for a male machine especially since it was made by aliens. He wondered why.

"Why?"

"Bother Adam got it from a book said it was fitting with the way I was born."

Torn from the body of Adam himself? William didn't want think to much on that. Sounded like madness to him. Maybe William is mad. Now why was Eve here is a question in and itself.

"Why are you here Eve?" the man shrugged his shoulders and stopped rocking his eyes now on William.

"Wanted to meet the human that beat my brother in a fight. Adam is busy with some stuff and sent me to play with you." With that the two stood up and circled each other Williams purple blade in hand Eve's eyes on it seeing how different it was compared too the very few he's seen.

"I take it playing involves fist and blades?" William said in amusement seeing how the other looked excited for this play time of his, showing his teeth the energy that seems ready to explode in a storm that William would be caught in unprepared if he didn't stay focus on it.

"Yeah it does through I don't really like this place let's go somewhere else?" He offered his hand and William took it, he saw his vision filled with a golden light before it was gone and looked around the place Eve left them at. He can teleport too? Made sense.

Outside once more the very same entrance he saw earlier or two days ago was behind him with William himself facing the ocean and Eve. With that the two backed off William now feeling his _KI _flow through his muscles the weariness in his body now disappearing and leaving a body stronger and sturdy then before. He took a pellet from the case on his belt made by _Kodama_ and felt the bitter taste fill his mouth.

"Ready?"

William nodded and watched as Eve charged him his fist's golden.

[]

2B was nervous. It's understandable really with the commander breathing down her neck since she and 9S lost William in the ruins and its been days since then. After 9S came back from the bunker once his injures were fixed the two quickly went to work trying to find him. They weren't alone however since the commander had another five teams of two's looking around with more at the edges of the city to watch if William made his way there.

All for nothing really since no one has seen a mop of golden hair or purple blade.

"Hey 2B think we find William anytime soon?" She glanced at 9S unsure how to answer such a sensitive topic the android even more determined to find the man then herself. Made sense since he wanted thank him for saving him from Adam.

Before she could answer her pod informed her of someone trying to contact her.

"Android 89B attempting contact."

"Answer it pod." A woman with hair cut close to her head appeared on the hologram her hands messing with a round stone behind her was the ocean.

"Hey 2B, 9S we found William. Through we have a problem." She looked nervous and dropped the stone to pull back another android a scanner from the gender and height. "No! Wait here we need more back up unless we mess something up!"

"89B what happened?" 2B cut in her voice annoyed. 89B looked back at her and explained the situation.

"17S and I decided we come by and check the factory see if he's here since maybe he could fish for food or something, also one place no one's been to yet. Anyway we found him. The problem is that he's engaged in combat with an unknown male android. Looks like a male unit from YoRHa through we know they have been discontinued since that coup."

Hearing this 2B and 9S picked up the pace the two knowing exactly who it could be _fighting_ William.

"Yeah I called for back up 111B and 3B are heading are way we wait for them before engaging the android."

"No! Engage the machine _now_!" 2B's pod sent the information to 89B who looked it over once it was quickly finished downloading. Her mouth opened in shock and the call was cut.

"Hurry up 9S!"

"I want to get there just as much as you but I'm not a battle unit!"

[]

William dodged the magical punch aimed for his face and swiped his blade at Eve's side the katana cutting into his body splitting the skin and freeing blood letting it flow out from the wound.

He spinned the blade stabbing it into his leg exiting and entering the concert beneath the two the blade pinning Eve to his spot he tried to punch William with a number of wild hits that William dodged. Eve he realized fought different from his brother. While Adam himself was aggressive he had control, Eve didn't fought like a feral animal with only the basics in his form largely only using his superior strength and speed against William which isn't enough in the slightest through the magic around his limbs did give him a edge over William. Enhanced durability or not he didn't want to get hit by that golden glow. Once was enough.

Brutally taking his blade back Eve's flesh was split open the wound flowed with blood leaving his body and underneath William saw metal. Before he could do anything else Eve hugged himself and opened his arms wide the golden magic hitting William and sending him flying and spinning through the air he landed and rolled his blade in hand he quickly stood up as Eve fired shot after shot of golden blast just like with Adam.

Dodging one more blast he saw Eve move in a golden blur his form blurred and then he was behind William, he dodged the first strike by rolling the kick nearly taking his head off. Standing once more he parried Eve's right punch his fist flew in the air between him and Eve slammed himself into William and stabbed him with his pointed stump of a arm it pierced his abdomen nearly exiting through his back.

In retaliation he slammed a lighting infused palm strike on the side of Eves head the man screaming in pain as magical lightning ran along his metal body he backed off of William needing space before he can attack once more.

Something William was glad for because of the injury he fell too his knees covering the wound with his free hand and dropping his katana as much as he hated to do he need his other hand reach for two pellet from his pouch. Stuffing it in his mouth he nearly threw it up alongside blood through he quickly forced it down ignoring the bitter taste of it. The magical medicine was quickly getting to work through most of it was happing within William then outside.

Humans were predictable they only go so far in a fight. Yokai were just as predictable they still had the old human sense of self- preservation not letting them go to far and normal animals ran if the fight brought them nothing. It was Yokai that were animals filled with hate or humans and Yokai who had nothing to lose that threw everything into a fight so long as the other was dead on the ground even if the price was their body or life.

Eve was the same, through he might not want William dead he fought like he did. Using his ruined body through William guessed it was because he get more like Adam. William losing a limb isn't going to be permanent since Saoirse is capable of bringing back lost limbs something he find out when he was younger. Didn't meant he liked tearing himself apart.

He needed to end this.

Couching he slid his katana back into its sheath. One hand on the handle he focused his KI feeling his energy gather wit- and lost his focus as someone slammed into him slim but strong arms wrapped around him and the figure _ran _as if the devil was on their heels and catching up.

"Don't worry sir I got you now." He looked at the wom- he knew her. Well that might be a bit generous to say since he only healed her when he first got here. Good to see his healing didn't go too waste.

"I'm 3B and the pod is 070 we met a few days ago. You did some healing spell on me. Very pleasant I like it if you do it again when you get a chance. That's if you feel like it through." The woman said shyly through William glanced back at Eve who had a smile on his face as he fought four woman and two boys. Looked like he's having the time of his life.

"3B please wait for any conversation with William until we reach the camp." William glanced at the long dark haired woman covered head to toe in dark clothing only her face and neck exposed with two heavy blades on her back. She glanced behind her seeing the fight which quickly became a killing when the other units cut the machines legs off and beheaded him. At least that's one problem fixed.

"William how are your injuries? The bleeding seems to have slowed down, we have two healer units and a pair of older models look you over when we get to the camp." The woman spoke dispassionately through she didn't take her eyes off of William.

"F-_fine._" He coughed up blood, thankfully he turned his head none of it getting on himself or 3B. Something he was glad for didn't want to soil his "rescuer" with blood splattered on her clothing.

William felt he was sudden gripped tighter by the woman and felt the air hitting him more fiercely no doubt she was trying to get them too the camp.

"Best you don't talk for now William and try to relax."

With that the other androids quickly ran after to escort the three too the camp, William looked at them all and could only guess YoRHa is some kind of organization with order what with the dress code they have like they were in school or in the military. William blinked. Jacob wore a uniform too school?

No. William pushed aside the unfamiliar thoughts and phrases and realized he needed to meditate organize everything going on in his mind. Jacob showed him a lot of things he needed to worry about. First he didn't know _where_ he is. Through it didn't matter anymore.

Second he was in the future. Humanity is all but dead, only its ghost live on with man's creations fighting a unending war with aliens from space, who Emil nearly defeated but stopped for some unknown reason.

Third he needed to find a way back as soon as possible. Maybe if he find others in his own time, get them involved in what he knows now maybe he could stop this disaster from ever happening. Change the future.

If he co- he chuckled. Then laughed. Slow laugh that quickly became a deep belly aching sound until his throat was sore and hoarse from it he hugged the soulless metal back and buried his face into her shoulder and felt her stiffened but he didn't care.

William felt like a child in that moment again. Helpless against a fate he couldn't stop. Instead of the death of one meaningless boy it would be the death of _billions_ of a future he doesn't understand. Of a threat no blade or magic can ever hope to stop.

Humanity so desperate they ripped their own souls from there bodies as a last ditch effort for salvation and it crumbled from outside forces neither William or Jacob can ever understand.

He laughed. It all seemed so meaningless.

[]

_Ch.3! Leave a review good, bad or in the middle. And I'm only going to make a _**omake**_ for _Vulcunniko, Ruberforumfree and ARandomPasserby. Since they commented on chapter 2. Again never written romance so please don't have high expectations.

**Vulcunniko-**_ William and the commander? Interesting pairing. I see William and jackass getting along. Jackass doing dangerous shit with William helping her sounds interesting. Unfortunately or fortunately they only getting a omake. _

**Ruberforumfree-** _I can do one for Popola. Just a Omake nothing official through. _

**ARandomPasserby- **_thanks for the compliment. I'm going to try and add some spice into the story but please don't have to high of expectations. I'm only a mediocre fanfic writer. Can't say I go too deep into the lore while I know some important things that happened in Nier I can't say I'm too familiar with Drakengard besides its their fault earth is kind of shitty at this point. _

_Romance isn't going be or have any focus on the story since again I never written romance and I don't want ruin the story with cringe. Commander is the hardest person for William get along with in my mind since after Japan it seems William wants to be a straight hero who saves people and wants to make no unneeded sacrifices with varying degrees of success, while the Commander would so long as it furthers the meaningless cause of keeping the androids spirit alive fighting for a dead race. I can see it but I doubt I have the skill to write that into any story really. Anyway Omake time! _

_[]_ _for ARandomPasserby._

A2's kick smashed into the short machine with a hatred few can match. Not even William could match that with what he felt for Edward, his hatred turned into pity knowing the man was nothing but one of dozens of puppets. Wouldn't stop him from killing Edward again and again through. The only redeeming quality of his character really.

Placing a hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him her blue eyes shined as if it burned with fire.

"What do you want William?" She said rudely and shrugged off his hand she turned back towards the machine she kicked and finished it off by brutally stomping on its head, the things yellow eyes have long since gone out before William could catch up.

"It didn't fight back." Turning to face him A2 walked right up to William and if she was taller would have the two's noses touching.

"Didn't I explained to you William it doesn't matter if they fight back or not? Their creators invaded the earth and sent these damn machines kill every human on the planet. So fuck yeah I don't care if they fight back or not. They deserve it." She raised her hand but brought it back down and turned away.

"Well didn't you want to show me something?"

"Yeah follow me." William spoke plainly and walked ahead of A2, the two walked in a slow pace passing the trees and few forest critters that looked at them before going back to their own business. William couldn't get over the size of a bunny the size of a large dog.

Knowing he was reaching the village he wanted to take A2 he slowed enough for he can walk next A2 and interlocked his hand with her own. She looked at the gesture finding it strange. William never was one for physical contact, she was a bit annoyed and happy with the contact through she didn't want to show the bastard that. She gripped his hand back so hard she saw him wince. She had a appearance to maintain.

William gotten closer to the point he was leaning on A2, she wondered what the hell he found that he was being all… feels. Was that the right word? She isn't sure.

But then she heard it. Sounds voices through not the ones from androids but machines. That only felt like screeching metal to her ears and she wanted bolt towards it her swords flying and spinning cutting both air and metal. Let it all flow through her and let the anger simmer and boil before it just exploded in a aura of red burning her limbs and skin.

Then she felt William wrap his arms around her pulled her closer. She calmed down with this contact but just the thought of not having her blade in her hands in a death grip.

"Stay calm. You need to see this." A2 twitched. She nearly pulled herself away. He only held on tighter.

When they made it past some bushes she saw it all. A great large tree with little buildings built around the base, platforms made of wood hanged above them even more of those little buildings there. And the machines by the moon were there so many of them. Large ones, small or flying in the air in front of them small even walked past in front of the two.

A2 nearly lost it. But she knew if she launched herself from William's grip then she pull something out of place and then they would have to go see the two red heads again and she would rather _not._ They just weren't her favorite androids.

The two walked forward or more William dragged A2 with him towards the tree base and leaned into the trunk and slowly slide down A2 in front of him his legs stretched out through A2 kept hers close to her.

And so the two sat there and watched and listened to the noise around, the sounds of laughter, chatter and even the whispers of two androids further away from them. William felt at peace.

A2 was merely tense ready to spring into action if William wasn't holding her captive in chains of soft flesh and pleasant heat. She gripped his arm and leaned her full weight into his chest and heard him thud into the tree and cough. He deserved it too.

"Why?"

"You need to see not everything comes in two colors."

She looked at the machines that chased around some critter she didn't know the name of. Only that it had way to many teeth for her liking.

"I like my vision better."

"Yours would only bring self-destruction. No peace."

"Killing them all brings me satisfaction."

"Satisfaction, no happiness. You always be seeking it for it never last long." _I feel happy now._

She didn't say it out loud through. Letting her legs stretch A2 finally let herself relax a bit. And felt the beat of Williams heart meet her back, hear the sounds of machines playing and see the trees leaves gently move by the wind above her. A2 gripped Williams hands with her own, relaxed as William kept running one of his hands through her hair.

She did felt a bit happy.

[]


	4. Chapter 4

[]

Popola glided the knife across Williams cheek shaving the hair off his face and with two more strokes she was finished with the left side of his face.

"How did you get this scar across your cheek?" Popola asked as her finger gently traced the scar near his eye. She moved her hand away and wiped the blade clean for his other side. William thought on what to say about it. The story wasn't interesting. Just a little mistake.

"When I was younger I played with a knife throwing it into the air. When it came back down it nearly got my eye but instead I just got this." He remembered the callus hands of his father wiping away the blood he's long since forgotten the man's face but not the feelings the father brought. He felt Popola run her hand through his hair before they moved shaving the rest of his facial hair away.

Her hand touched the scar right above his left eye and he knew the unspoken question in the air. _That_ scar while painful was still a accident.

"A friend and I were playing with short swords outside the village. When he went for a stab he nearly took my eye out." William couldn't stop the chuckle that came out his mouth. "I remember our parents were angry about that. I couldn't sit down right for days."

Popola didn't think it was funny. She leaned into William sitting on the chair and wrapped her arms around him. William interlocked one of his hands with her own and with his free hand reached over gently touch her flower in her hair.

"Why do the two of you wear flowers in your hair?" William never understood the reason for certain things women wore too young care about the other sex and when he was older too angry care about meeting a woman until he crossed paths with Okatsu. But then he gotten Saoirse back and nothing matter until that noble man was dead.

He couldn't help but to frown. He should have killed him.

"The flower is rather common we felt it gave a certain amount of grace. Or at least that's what Devola told me when she read this book about fashion." Popola found the idea funny and was only convinced by Devola do it when she said it was something human females did to look nice.

"It does make you look pretty but I don't know about graceful." Of course William didn't found her just "pretty" he just wasn't one give more detail unless it was necessary or asked to.

"looking at you without that long beard you are certainly younger looking then before. I wonder what others would say with such an old android like myself with such a younger person with me?" William stood up with Popola holding onto him and hugged her.

"I think they be more interested on how a human wants to be by your side then my age. Remember how worried you were before?"

She did when she was worried how others would treat William for taking a interest in her when she and her sister were not well "liked" in the camp. Though William quickly made that a none issue when he did missions no other would dare to. And that was _before_ those YoRHa androids got more involved in resistance work and exposing William as a human. She still remembered the look on the others faces when they realized a human was helping them. Devola couldn't stop laughing for hours.

"Come on then William we have to find Emil. You have something to ask him." William frowned remembering what they needed to do.

"Yeah. Let's go." Popola gave him a kiss on the lips and turned away walking out the building with William following closely behind a smile on his face. But then remember what he was going to do and the smile was replaced with his usual stoic expression. He should have killed that old man. If he did then he wouldn't be breaking Popola's heart in the future.

Okatsu was right about him. Cold and selfish just like a samurai.

[]

William dodged the heavy swing of the machine that tried cutting him in two and slashed his blade at its arm his enhanced strength and magical blade cutting through the rust colored limb as if it was merely wood and not metal.

He kicked the body into another one coming towards him the thing falling down and rolled down the sand dune taking a few more with it as it hit others going down. William heard the strange device under his chest start to beep The thing keeping track of his heartbeat. Damn thing was annoying but Jackass said it would help her in collecting information on humans. And William really couldn't say no.

William dashed to the side as towering machine was dropped from the sky right above him. The thing sending sand all around him as it sink into the sand from its landing, William merely raised his hand palm facing the giant and sent a purple blast of magic it hitting its form and slowing it down.

William dashed at it his blade striking the head at the bottom of it and cutting through the metal of its legs moving away he saw as it was falling backwards. Quickly jumping on its falling form he ran along its long cylinder body and stabbed its head between the eyes and pushed the blade forward splitting it in two.

He spit sand out of his mouth when it fell on its back sand hitting him and getting into places he rather it didn't get into. Hearing a thud behind him he glanced at the flying machine with a bullet hole in its face behind him. At least Jackass didn't leave him completely alone out here. William looked at the other shot down machines and nodded. It was enough G's here for he can get his hands on that strange sword back in the camp with that aura around it.

He got down from the machine and leaned on it as Jackass run towards him from the rocks she was shooting from.

"William I got a lot of information from monitoring your heart beat." She greeted with a large smile on her face her rifle hanging on her shoulder as she stared at the device in her hands William didn't know the use for. William didn't know what she could gain from doing that since a heartbeat only pumped blood though his body.

"Such as?" William said as he walked towards her. She not noticing his approach kept her eyes on the pad in her hands.

"Well besides that heart monitor I strapped to you I also put in the other tech along your arms, legs and hands. The force of your swings are insane for a fleshbag like you stronger then common androids like myself through not close to the YoRHa andr-" Jackass stopped talking when she was suddenly grabbed and placed on the shoulder of William who walked along to the shade of the rocks she of course didn't like this treatment.

"Hey! You just don't grab a person when they are talking to you! Especially When said person is going over this combat data she collected on you."

"You can tell me more under the rocky shade." William said amused as he made his way to the rocks.

[]

"I don't agree with that choice." William told the Commander plainly. He didn't want to support a cause that was getting people killed for nothing. She stared at William her cold eyes not showing emotion. She couldn't say she didn't see this coming with how William was as a person. She still got a headache when she looked over the report of what he did over in the _pit_ when he stumbled upon machines begging for help. The mess he left behind as he lead a horde of machines towards the machine village for safety.

The YoRHa androids he killed protecting that resistance member and discard scanner from. _Who stole YoRHa information._ Where there really humans like him from before? Just going around and fucking up plans and ideas because they wanted to play hero? Damnation all of them really. She didn't want hero's but results. This was war. Not a fairy tale.

"William the purpose of this plan is to increase the morale of the androids fighting on the moon that they have been doing for thousands of years." The man raised a eyebrow looking at her strangely or as much he was showing from his stoic expression.

"Humanity is dead. I saw the giant fall." This… was new. She wasn't aware of any outside sources holding the secret of humanity death through she was confused by the "giant fall" which had nothing to do with that failed project.

"Nonetheless having you William as a figure head would increase moral for all androids from YoRHa to the AOH even these who are old enough come to terms with humanity's downfall." The Commander didn't even bother to deny that statement of Williams. Better for him to know where he stands in the current situation. Still how he found out. He his stoic expression was broken briefly by a tired look before it returned to its stony expression.

"Maybe. But I have the knowledge I need both to return and change fate itself. You would try to keep me in this lifeless world?" William asked curious. The Commander eyes narrowed at that.

"Explain." If telling this commander he had a way fix the future get her off his back then William will talk.

"After going over the data of the pods and bunker files I have learned and written down enough that when I go back that I'm confident in starting a technological revolution. This would put humanity hundreds of years ahead of what humanity was when it fell." Of course William knows he will face problems both he can predicted and those he can't. He had time. So much of it. Humanity will come along willing or forced too.

"How long have you been holding on to this?"

"Weeks I had to make sure that everything I planned will go smoothly."

"And you would abandoned this world?" William looked at the commander his eyes as hard as steel and just as cold.

"Yes." Of course he could give more information on why but it would be meaningless. How all these androids would feel will soon won't be his problem. Truthfully it never was not with what he had planned, these androids would never come to be. Of course there's the aliens to think about but by then humanity will no longer need him giving a helping hand would it?

He pulled out a talisman one designed to take him towards a shrine or anyplace he marked for quick travel. And right before the Commanders eyes he disappeared going to a Unknown place. Now she was faced with the problem of either sending a team after him or not.

[]

_So the fanfic is dead. I just can't plan a plot out for this even through I really want to but it's burning me out more then helping me. _I'm still writing Lucid Dream _so don't worry about that. This chapter is mainly for the omake I promised for Ruberforumfree and Vulcunniko. The third part was for me honestly._

**Guest- **_thanks for the compliment but I burned out for this story. Sorry._

**ARandomPasserby- **_thanks for the compliment I did promised you a omake, cool you enjoyed it small as it was. Not sure if William could handle those twins but then again Okatsu had some issues herself and William was interested at least until he left both from the vision he saw and what Hanzo was planning to do. But yeah it would be hard to try and get William into a relationship with either sister since that would require him to focus more on them and get them involved with his planning through honestly he just seems numb to the idea of being with anyone honestly. Look how fast he turned his back on Okatsu. Besides Saoirse seems to be Williams Waifu since it was hinted in game about them being really close._

**Ruberforumfree**\- _thanks but it's more along the lines of I didn't really plan romance to be in my story's and if I sudden put it in there everything go off the rails since for me it would require getting even deeper into the characters personality, heck William dealt a lot with supernatural women/yokai And he might personally just wants to be with a human woman, not a monster girl or android waifu because he sees it as strange. We don't know Williams thoughts on interspecies relationships through he has encounter one even if it wasn't told directly to his face he didn't show disgust at the idea. At lest depending on the players choice. Of course that's other people getting into said relationships and not himself. He could be that guy that's cool with it but doesn't want to get involved with it himself. Like I'm cool with people wanting to dress as animals but I have no desire to do it myself. _


End file.
